powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Unexpected Arrival
Unexpected Arrival is the eleventh episode of Power Rangers: Samurai. |} Plot On a beach, a man with a fish cart arrives opposite the city. In excitement, he proclaims that his moment will be "golden" as he shuts his cart containing a small octopus. Back at the Shiba House, the alarm goes off, forcing the Samurai Rangers to head into the city. On the docks, however, the supposed Nighlock is absent, but Jayden feels a gust of wind. Emily asks what was wrong, and Jayden explains that he felt something as though he were being watched. Kevin notices their gap sensor stuck in a sewer drain, confirming that something had set off the alarm. As the Rangers leave, the man, Antonio Garcia, arrives at the same time, saying that it was time for more "important business". Back at the Shiba House, Mentor Ji is surprised the Rangers returned so fast, and Mike says that they found nothing. Suddenly, an arrow strikes the Shiba House's front door, alerting Jayden. He picks up the arrow, which has a note attached to it that reads "See You Soon". Mia wondered if it was a Nighlock attack, but Mentor Ji says that the house was protected by Defensive Symbols, but Mike still thinks someone shot it. He then picks up the smell of fish on the note, which Emily does too. At night, Jayden is practicing writing kanji when a strange eye appears behind him. The other rangers arrive and Jayden feels another gust of wind, which the other Rangers don't feel. They search the house, and Jayden nearly decapitates Emily with his Spin Sword. Jayden searches for the thing in the training room, but to no avail. He heads into the bathroom, washing his face with water while the presence disappears. The next day, Mike, Emily, Mia, and Kevin return to the docks, with Kevin saying that the gap sensor was fine. On the docks, Emily bumps into Antonio, who gives her a note that says, "Coming Soon" while Mia gets another one that says, "See You Soon", the same note on the arrow. The girls confront Antonio about it, and he spills the ice in his container as a diversion. Suddenly, Mike gets a call from Mentor Ji that Jayden went to the Spring Valley Park solo. While Emily and Mike go after Antonio, Kevin and Mia meet up with Jayden. On the Sanzu River, Jayden is being watched by the Nighlock Vulpes, who speaks with Octoroo about spying on Jayden, though Vulpes says it's harder to do since Jayden could sense him, but his "Enchanted Eye" could see everything. Octoroo is more worried about Jayden mastering the sealing symbol that would seal Master Xandred in the Netherworld forever. Vulpes then catches Jayden practicing writing the symbol. Meanwhile, Emily and Mike give chase to Antonio, but he's too fast for them. Mike has Emily chase down Antonio while he cuts him off. Kevin and Mia get there, and Vulpes emerges from the Netherworld. The Lion Folding Zord grabs Vulpes' mirror, and Jayden emerges from the water and fights Vulpes. He explains that he chose Spring Valley because the water on Earth was purer than that of the Netherworld's Sanzu River, thus blocking Vulpes spell. Jayden destroys the mirror, but Vulpes' retaliates with a tornado. Jayden has Mia recall Emily and Mike to Spring Valley, but they've already lost sight of Antonio. Hiding close to a trash bin, Antonio follows Emily and Mike, saying it was a perfect opportunity for his big moment (while breaking the fourth wall). Jayden continues to fight Vulpes, but he goes down to his knee. Vulpes says that although Jayden saw through him, the stress from all of the spells took their toll on Jayden's body. Mike and Emily arrive morphed and knock Vulpes down. The Rangers get together and use the Quintuple Slash with their swords, but Vulpes reflects the attack back at them twice, causing them to de-morph. Suddenly, Antonio appears from the woods, declaring that it was his big moment. He then pulls out a cellphone and morphs into the Gold Samurai Ranger. None of the other rangers, even Jayden, had ever heard of a sixth Samurai Ranger. Instead of immediately fighting Vulpes, Antonio is more surprised that the Rangers weren't thanking him for saving them, but he attributed that to their shock of seeing a sixth ranger. Vulpes sends out a group of Moogers to fight the Gold Ranger, but he simply slashes them all with his Barracuda Blade. Mia is shocked that he didn't move an inch while fighting those Nighlocks, but Jayden says he moved faster than the eye could see. After performing more moves, Antonio slashes at Vulpes and destroys him. Vulpes grows to giant size, and the Rangers morph again into Mega Mode and form the Battlewing Megazord. However, Vulpes vanishes from sight and starts attacking the Megazord from different angles. Seeing the Rangers in trouble, Antonio calls for the Octozord and enters Mega Mode. The Octozord gets on top of Vulpes and covers him in ink, uncloaking him. Jayden is in shock at the presence of the Octozord, but the other Rangers snap him out of his trance and finish off Vulpes. After the battle, Mike, Emily, Mia, and Kevin want a explanation from the Gold Ranger, but he demorphs into Antonio which causes Jayden to crack a smile. Antonio claims that he showed up to help due to the Nighlock attacks. Jayden remembers when he gave Antonio the Octozord as a gift, and Antonio promised that he would become a Samurai when Jayden became the Red Ranger. Antonio and Jayden then start fighting each other. Emily immediatly thinks that Antonio should join the team, but Mike was hesitant as it was only his first battle. Mia brushes that aside and says that Antonio got his golden moment. Category:Episode Category:Samurai episodes